User talk:Lhikan634
:-[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:39, 12 April 2008 (UTC) I don't need guidance, I just made a small mistake that's all. Oh and don't undo my redirecting of Adaptation to Adaption. They're both the same thing you know, except Adaption is the proper word for it.[[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king It is a little pointless to have all of these powers in which some are obvious and I am a admin. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk Tell you what I will let it slide for now seeing as you have a point. I don't know if the other administrators will allow it but I will talk to them when they return. Also if you ever need help come find me. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk I'll make my own fancy sig if I want one. I can choose between what looks good and what is easy.[[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king :I can't see the images. Kinda pointless to put images up if you can't see them. Reupload them. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:45, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::Weird, it isn't the image itself. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:47, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::I know, however, I just received a dismissable message from a staff member that was sent to all admins that people might need to refresh the page if images don't show. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:51, 23 September 2008 (UTC) No need to ask Kazi, I'll do it. Images I'm sorry, Lhikan634, but we're having some problems with images. We have a hundred or so that need to be deleted. So please be patient, I deleted your placeholder image by mistake. I'm sorry, I'm just in a hurry. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:01, 4 October 2008 (UTC) PER Images Please remember to use the template on your personal images. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:59, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Template:PerImage. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:21, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::Type . The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:38, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Rating Template It used to start at zero, but when we reorganized the rating system we changed it to start at one. That's the reason for the discrepancy. But actually, the rating system's discontinued for now, with all this moving and stuff. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 16:58, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, not my area of expertise. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 17:48, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::I could try to help. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:19, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Eldeeb Dear Lhikan 634, Seeker 11299 blocked me for editing pages which is not vandilism. Then he just blocked me ,so could you fix it. --unsigned post by Eldeeb999 (Talk) on 15:09, June 9, 2013‎ :First off, your qualm is not on the BIONICLE Wiki, so this is the wrong place to bring it up. Secondly, you were warned multiple times by multiple Huntik Wiki admins on both of your accounts that what you were doing on the Huntik Wiki is indeed vandalism as well as failed to heed your first two blocks for vandalism on multiple pages. No, you will not be unblocked, and that's final. ~ Lhikan634 (Talk) 20:27, June 9, 2013 (UTC)